


How she loves me

by s4m_1hat



Series: Bmblb One-shots [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute Bees, F/F, They're just gay and in love okay, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4m_1hat/pseuds/s4m_1hat
Summary: Yang is struck by how much Blake cares for her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bmblb One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704271
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

She shows me in the way she moves. In public or otherwise, her body is naturally inclined in my direction at all times, as if trying to non-verbally express how I always have her attention. She goes out of her way to be close to me, in subtle, comforting ways. Whether it’s holding my hand from across a table or giving my arm a reassuring squeeze whilst she lays her head on my shoulder. She’s mindful of the little things like that. 

She expresses it in her commitment to me. Not only in mind and heart, but also in her undying loyalty to everything I have to offer her. She once told me that she refuses to drink any cup of tea that wasn’t made by me. 

‘It just tastes better when you make it.’ She shrugs. Not truly understanding the weight behind her words. 

She shows me unconsciously. Literally. Without conscious intention, she yearns for my embrace. Just to feel my presence. And the way in which she seeks it out is so trivial in nature but so meaningful in actuality. 

She has always been a heavy sleeper. Once she’s out, not even the biggest of catastrophe’s could begin to rouse her from her slumber. Yet somehow, without fail, every night that she falls asleep before I join her in bed, she reaches for me. I slide in beside her, and it takes only a few short seconds before she blindly reaches out in search of skin. Contact. Comfort. All in the deepest of sleeps, she pulls me towards her and buries her face in the crook of my neck, sighing contentedly. It’s always in the little things. 

She shows me in how she speaks of me. Most would become bashful at the notion of gushing about their other half so unflinchingly. So... honestly. But she never holds back. Even when I’m sat right beside her, she seems to get lost in her opinion of me.

‘Yang could probably help you, she’s always been good at that.’

‘You should have seen what Yang did yesterday, it was the cutest thing...’

‘I’m so proud of her, she’s been working so hard.’

‘She’s way too good to me, I know. I don’t know what I’d do without her.’

She speaks so simply. So nonchalantly. As if the things she speaks of are the most obvious thing in the world. As if it is truly unbelievable that anyone would think otherwise. It’s what I love most about her. When she’s passionate about something... there’s nothing that could sway her conviction. 

She shows me in the way she tends to me. After a long day at work, all it takes is for me to walk through the door before she’s fussing over me. When a day has been particularly long and draining, she’s offering to give me a massage, or run me a bath. When I’m excited and overjoyed by a days events, she’s more than willing to pop a bottle of champagne and celebrate alongside me. 

A few years back when I destroyed my knee in a motorcycle accident, she waited on me tooth and nail, rubbing balm into the joint, and humming softly to alleviate the pain and frustration. Whenever I wasn’t in the best of moods because of it, she’d always diffuse my anger by offering me her company, and her refuge. She makes me feel safe.

Whenever she has to leave earlier than me for work, she always makes sure to tuck me back in and leave a kiss searing on my forehead. She could be running late, and in the biggest of rushes, but she always takes those few seconds to ensure my comfort. 

God, I’m so lucky. 

Most of all, she shows me in how she looks at me. Whether she thinks I’m not looking or is just unashamed of expressing her affection is always a mystery to me. With friends, family, in a crowded room of strangers or coworkers, you name it. At some point or another, her loving gaze is fixated on me, attentively. Maybe she doesn’t even realise she’s doing it. Maybe it’s just second nature. I’ll never know. But I’ll also never forget how it makes me feel to be the object of such careful attention. What made me so special to be so deserving of such silent praise?

When I catch her every now and then, she’d just smirk, knowingly, daring me to look away. And when I do... she makes that little giggle that I’m so fond of, before jumping back into the conversation, as if she never left it. She is selfish in her love. And I am selfish in my requisition of it. We just can’t get enough of each other.

She loves me out of the pure fact that it makes her happy to love me. Like she couldn’t imagine herself behaving any other way. Like she couldn’t imagine not having me to bear her soul, her mind and her heart to. There is so much beauty in the way she loves me. 

She shows me in all these ways, consistently. But when she does say those three little words. Whether it be mid-conversation, out of the blue, or just whenever she deems appropriate. It takes my breath away all over again.

Because at the end of the day, I’m the only one who has the pleasure of saying,

‘I love you too.’


	2. That’s how I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake expresses how much Yang means to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d follow up with Blake’s pov! I hope it meets everyone’s fluff standards, cause it sure as hell met mine 😂. Enjoy! :)

I know I love her because of the way she carries herself. It’s as easy as breathing. She saunters into a room with such confidence, unknowing that she lights it up as she does. She is always the life of the party; the muse that everyone latches onto to have a good time. She is so effortlessly charismatic. 

I know I love her because of the way she breathes. When it’s just the two of us, she seems so at peace, and relaxed, and willing to freeze us in the moment forever, because it means we’ll be together. She lets me know in the most subtle of ways how much she adores being by my side. It’s an intimacy that not many are able to provide. 

When I snuggle into her side, or caress her cheek lovingly, she lets out the same signature sigh. One that communicates how happy she is. How happy she is with me. 

There’s just an intrinsic nature to our existence with one another. 

I know I love her because of how receptive she is to my needs. Our connection is so palpable, that it seems as though she is physically able to feel my emotions. Or at least, she’s incredibly good at reading me. I do rub off on her, after all. 

When I seem quieter than usual (which only she can distinguish between), without hesitation, she’s willing to stop everything she’s doing and give me her undivided attention for however long I need it. She shows me with her whole body how much what I feel matters to her. I’m truly privileged to have someone like her to lean on. 

God knows what I’d do without her to anchor me. 

I know I love her because of the way she smiles. She always beams with enough energy to light up a thousand suns, and more often than not, that energy is directed at me. I will never truly understand what I did to deserve her. 

Whenever I’ve talked her up too much, or just casually tossed a compliment into a brief exchange we have, the little blush that colours her cheeks makes everything worth it. I could live a thousand lifetimes, and they still wouldn’t amount to any value if I never got to see that smile. It’s what keeps me going. That shy little smile, when she buys me a gift ‘just because’, and I ask her why and she says with unwavering emotion,

‘It made me think of you’ 

I know I love her because of how she always finds the best in me, even when I can’t seem to find it myself. I was lost for so long in the shadows, and she brought me into the light, like it was easy. Like she was always meant to be the one to do it. Like she was always meant to find me.

Like she was made for me. 

She and I are so in sync that verbal communication isn’t required to fully understand one another. We move together, like waves in the ocean, going through the motions as time goes by, drifting towards the horizon. I believe that I spent every year of my life, just waiting to meet her. And I wasn’t disappointed when I did.

I know I love her because of how she always includes me, because she doesn’t believe she can truly enjoy herself without me there. Her default assumption is that I will be there, and if not, she dedicates herself to me.

‘Oh! That would be so fun! I’ll let Blake know.’

‘Ah, I would love to, but it’s mine and Blake’s movie night tonight. Maybe another time?’

‘Blake would be so perfect for this! I gotta tell her right away!’

‘Sure thing! What should I tell Blake to wear?’

I’m selfish in my love for her. But who could blame me, when I get that ray of sunshine all to myself? I could stand to be a little selfish when it comes to her. 

More than anything though, I know I love her because of how much she believes in me. How I always, without a shadow of a doubt, have her full support. 

When I tell her about something I want to do, the expected response would be to ask why. Not Yang. After showing me how closely I have her attention she just responds with,

‘I’m not worried, you’ll make this project your bitch.’

‘Great! I can’t wait to see the results!’

‘You’re never one to back down from a challenge, Blake. I have full faith in you.’

‘Don’t forget about us little people when you’re rising to the top!’

The last one is usually punctuated with a cheeky wink and a sparkle of adoration in her eyes. Sometimes I think the only reason I have inspiration and the desire to succeed at all, is because I know her reaction, and her pride will all be worth the effort. Her validation is the only incentive I need. And she never fails to provide it.

So when I tell her I love her, I know she believes it.

Because we both know, that I was made for loving her.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at something different this time! I got the inspiration for this cavity-inducing sweetness from an instagram post where couples would talk about how they realised they were in love with their partners... so naturally the bees were the first thing to come to mind 😜
> 
> Hope this satiated your hunger for fluff and general cuteness, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
